


present

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Seishun Kouryakuhon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurata counts the moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	present

**Author's Note:**

> experimenting with a non-linear timeline. not really sure how i feel about how the whole thing turned out tbh.  
> this manga def needs more love though. everyone looking for a nice story about friendship and growing up, etc. should read it. it’s kinda like Kimi to Boku, if anyone needs a comparison.

**vii.**

“This is… a memory, too, right?”

“…right.”

Kurata doesn’t ask if it’s one he wants to forget.

 

 

 

**i.**

“Hey, you busy?” Isezaki asks, over the phone.

“Just studying,” Kurata answers, pausing his derivations. He taps his pencil, once, twice, to break the silence.

“Do you mind, then?” Isezaki asks, after a while. “If I come over?”

“Will you be bringing Uemura and Nogami as well?” Kurata asks back, for no real reason.

“Nah, it’s just me, this time,” Isezaki replies. “Unless…?”

“I don’t mind,” Kurata says.

“Okay,” Isezaki says. “I’ll be over in a bit.”

Kurata hangs up.

 

 

 

**iii.**

“Literature is boring,” Isezaki says, dropping his head onto Kurata’s table. “Why are we studying again?”

“Because,” Kurata says, tapping Isezaki’s head with his pencil, “we want to get into a good university.”

“ _You_ want to get into a good university,” Isezaki says. “I’d be fine with an average one, really.”

“Even average universities have entrance exams, you know,” Kurata chides, pushing a history book in Isezaki’s direction. “If you don’t want to do Literature, at least study History for now.”

“Slave driver,” Isezaki mumbles, reluctantly taking the book into his hands.

“Rather that than a _rōnin_ [1],” Kurata counters, averting his gaze when their fingers brush, but not linger.

Isezaki doesn’t say any more.

 

 

 

**ii.**

“You really weren’t kidding when you said you were studying, huh,” Isezaki says, by way of greeting.

“Why would I kid about something like that?” Kurata replies, not even looking up from the book he’s reading.

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t,” Isezaki chuckles, easy and care free. Kurata pats the space beside him, the only place free from any studying materials.

Isezaki smiles and takes his seat. “I’ll be in your care then, Yui-sensei,” he jokes, slinging an arm around Kurata’s shoulder.

“Don’t call me by my first name,” Kurata scolds, even as he can’t help but smile back.

 

 

 

**vi.**

Isezaki’s lips are chapped.

Chapped, yet soft, and warm.

They’re nice lips, Kurata thinks, as he feels them against his own, the faintest of touches.

Very nice, indeed, and then Kurata stops thinking at all.

 

 

 

**iv.**

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Kurata asks, as he watches Isezaki go in over his head on integrals.

“Um, tea, is fine, I think,” Isezaki replies, his hands on the sides of his head, as if to stop his brain from reeling.

Kurata sighs, standing up and making his way to the kitchen. “Don’t work yourself _too_ hard, idiot.”

“I resent that,” Isezaki replies, sticking his tongue out in response.

Kurata pretends not to notice how he can’t seem to look away.

 

 

 

**v.**

“Hey, you got any plans for tomorrow?”

“Just studying again, why?”

“Well, I figured, after all this studying, we should go have some fun. This last stretch is all about making memories, right?”

“…right.”

Kurata already plans on remembering every moment with Isezaki, though.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] rōnin – colloquial Japanese term for a student who has failed the entrance examination for the high school or university of their choice and spends the next year studying to retake the exam.


End file.
